100 lessons from Jatie
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Katie is 16 the boys are 18. This story is a collection of oneshots revolving around a lesson that Katie and James will learn from eachother. Some are funny, some romance, others sad. For Jatie lovers! T for some language.
1. Lesson 1: Dont scare Katie

**A/N: Heyyyy! I am now taking story requests so just pm me!I know its been awhile since I updated my Big time election story but I just had to start with this story! This will just be a series of Jatie one shots because they are so darn cute together. Okay so there will be 100 oneshots all revolving around a lesson they learn from eachother. Some willl be romance,family,humor, or just friendship. So please read and review! Future chapters will have more of the big time rush characters just for future notice. **

**Oh and Katie is 16, the boys are 18 in these stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush :P**

Katie sat on the orange couch in the living room of 2j. She was wearing a blue tank top and sheep pajama pants. Her silky chestnut hair was tied back into a high pony-tail. A pink bowl filled with popcorn sat on her lap.

It was 10:30 at night and the whole apartment was pitch dark, except for the flickering TV. Katie's friend Jessica had just left to go back to her apartment 2 floors up. This left Katie in the dark, watching the rest of _Ghosts of the Night _alone. The boys had had a long day at the studio today and so they had crashed early- early being 10:00, they usually stayed up till about 12:00.

"No! No Lilly don't open that door. Nooo no no the ghost is behind it!" Katie whisper screamed at the TV, "Lilly! Don't!"

But much to Katies dismay, her lecturing and scream whispering could not change the fate of the poor character on the screen. _Just as the character on the TV opened the door, she walked in and saw nothing but a brown chair and blood on the ground. Lilly looked around the room and walked closer to the chair very slowly._

Katie held her popcorn bowl tight against her stomach in suspense. _Just as the character touched the chair, she began writhing on the floor in pain. A demon was beginning to possess her. The horror music was reaching its peak._

Suddenly something grabbed Katie's shoulder. Katie let out a small shriek and her popcorn all threw into the air and landed all over her and the couch. Katie quickly punched the person that had grabbed her shoulder in the stomach to deter them and jumped over the couch to the light switch. As soon as she turned on the light, she felt a whole lot less scared. But a whole lot more annoyed.

Laying on the couch in pain was none other than James. The tiny brunnette crossed her arms and glared toward him.

"Damn Katie, you sure can punch." James squeaked out, hugging his stomach.

Katie ignored his comment and sat on the chair next to the couch. "What was that for? Sneaking up on me like that?"

James grinned. "What did I scare you?", he teased.

Katie crossed her arms in defense. "No way Diamond!"

"Hmm I recall hearing a loud shriek and throwing of popcorn. I definetly scared you." He winked.

"No you didn't! I was just.. caught off gaurd." she protested.

James held his hands up and walked over to the light switch. "Fine. Enjoy the rest of the movie Kates." He smiled as her turned off the light switch and began to walk back to his room.

Katie gulped. "Uh James?"

James smiled in victory. "Yes Katie?" He asked sweetly as he stopped in the doorway to his room.

"Will you watch the rest of the movie with me? Its getting kindof scary."

James mocked sighed and walked over to the couch anf plopped down by a trembling Katie. "But you know, the first _Ghosts of the Night _is supposed to be my little pony compared to the sequal. She laughed.

"Okay fine. Maybe you did scare me a little."

James chuckled. And Katie glared at him. "Oh and if you ever do that EVER again. You will be punched in a much worse place." She threatened and smiled towards the T.V. James gulped. "Ya, got it. No more scaring you I promise."

The twos eyes met for a moment and then back to the TV.

Katie was secretly really glad that she had James to watch it with because he was so fun to hang out with.

James was secretly really glad he had Katie to watch it with because honestly this movie scared the shit out of him.

**Hehe James is scared of that movie :). Anyway review with critique or ideas please :)**


	2. Lesson 2: How to bake a cake

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews they seriously made my day :). Anyways, special thanks to Itisjustmyself for the idea of this chapter. Anymore ideas from anybody would be appreciated :). Enjoy the story!**

It was a slightly chilly Saturday morning. A few birds were out and taking flight around the trees. The pool was empty besides a few passerbyers. An old couple were walking down the path of the Palmwoods garden along with a small kid who was racing away with a dog. Most of the Palmood residents, however, were inside just enjoying their lazy Saturday morning.

(In apartment 2j, around 9:00)

Katie was snuggled up in her bed. Saturday was her major sleep-in till 1:00 day and she was sub-conciously enjoy every single minute of it. She was woken up by a burning smell. _What if there is a fire? _she asked in her mind. The brunnette jumped out of bed walked out of her room in to the family room sleepily.

She yawned and looked around seeing no fire, just four boys playing a football video game. Wow. Typical.

The boys barely noticed Katie as she sat on the orange recliner and rubbed her eyes. "Guys?" They didn't answer, they were so involved in their video game. "Guys!" Katie practically yelled. Ugh that stupid video game.

Katie shrugged and put her finger on the Xbox power button, threatening to turn it off. The boys snapped out of their trance and glared at Katie. "Katie, you don't know what your doing." Logan warned. " This is blashphemy!" Carlos yelled out and pointed towards Katie accusingly. "Step away from the Xbox." James cautioned. "I swear baby sister..." Kendall raised his eyebrow.

Katie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Calm down guys. Geesh, all I wanted to know was what was that awful smell!" she wrinkled her nose, "Its like somethings burning."

"Holy Crap!I totally forgot my cake in the oven!" James hopped over the couch and sprinted to the kitchen. The rest of the boys shrugged and returned to their prescious game. Katie followed behind James.

As soon as they entered their small kitchen and James opened the oven, grey smoke poured out and flooded the small space. Katie coughed as it embraced her lungs. James opened the window and fanned the smoke out with a dishtowel. As soon as all the smoke was pretty much gone, Katie jumped on the counter.

The brunnette was trying as hard as she could not to show James how funny she thought this all was, she didn't want to hurt his feelings so early in the morning. After all, she had promised to be nicer to him. But that was a whole different story.

James looked down in dissmay at his black (it was suppossed to be vanilla) cake. He sighed a deep dramatic sigh.

Katie didn't notice, she was texting Jessica and Danny on her phone, still sitting on the counter.

James leaned against the oven and let out an even more dramatic and deep sigh.

This time Katie looked up from her phone and raised a curvy and plucked eyebrow.

"If only I knew someone who is good at cooking," James sighed, still in his dramatic manner, "That could help me make an actuall tasty cake for the bake sale at school." James widened his eyes and gave him his best attempt at a puppy dog face.

Katie snorted and jumped off the counter. "Really James? What is that face anyway. It kindof looks like your like constipated or something."

James looked offended. "It's my puppy dog face for your information."

Katie snorted again and broke into laughter. James waited patiently for her to finish. "Please teach me how to make a cake Katie. Please!"

"Fine. I guess I owe you one from sometime along the road."

James hugged her. "Your a life saver"

Katie couldn't help but want to stay in his arms. They were so muscular and warm and it just felt so... right. He smelled like his cuda spray. It just smelled so... okay to tell you the truth it smelled really gross. It wasn't gross like body odor, it was more like how strong it was. But that was besides the point.

Katie snapped out of her little dream and pulled away from James, a little embarassed. She cleared her throat and decided to start the cake, before he looked into her eyes and saw any trace of her embarrasment or her flushed cheeks.

"I know I am!" She perked up, "So we will need 2 cups all-purpose flour ,2 cups white sugar ,3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder ,1 teaspoon salt ,2 teaspoons baking soda, 1 teaspoon baking powder,2 eggs ,1/2 cup vegetable oil,1 cup milk,1 teaspoon vanilla extract, 1 cup cold, brewed coffee, 1/4 cup all-purpose flour, 1 cup milk,1 1/2 cups confectioners' sugar,1/2 cup butter,1/2 cup shortening,1 teaspoon vanilla extract." Katie said this all in one long sentence and took a big breath as she finished.

James frowned. "Are you kidding me? In this cake," he pointed towards the blsck heap by the sink, "I put sugar, flour, and eggs."

Katie laughed. "Just go look for the sugar and I will find the butter." Katie opened the fridge and searched for the butter. James grabbed the sugar from the pantry. "So uh, how big will this cake be?" James asked as he placed the sugar on the counter.

Katie was still looking in the fridge for the butter. "Oh just about 2 libs I think." She returned to the counter with butter. James raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Libs?"

Katie crossed her arms. "What?"

"You said libs."James stated again.

"Ya. What about it?"Katie asked as she grabbed a bowl and began to pour some sugar into it.

James chuckled under his breath. "Uh. Its actually pounds Katie. Ibs is just the abbreviation."

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "James stop trying to trick me. This is why I don't take your words for truth sometimes."

James Diamond raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He wasn't trying to trick her! She always got so defensive and James loved to tease her about it. But now it was a little annoying that she wouldn't believe him for just a small little fact.

Katie was still smoothing out small chunks of mixture with a spoon. "See atleast Kendall doesn't try to trick me! In fact, he corrected me that it was libs not pounds so I wouldn't embarass myself."

James chuckled, amused. "You honestly listen to what Kendall tells you?"

Katie smiled and nodded. Oh so gullible.

James decided that if she was going to be like that, he would just let her keep thinking the wrong thing. "Alright fine Katie its libs."

He was stirring a seperate bowel which was supposed to be the frosting. The whole thing was a sticky mess because he had used marshmellows in the mixture. The wooden spoon that the attractive boy was stirring got stuck in a web of marshmellows, almost like glue. James pulled on the spoon as hard as he could and it finally gave out. The spoon flung and a blob of marshmellow and sugar hit Katie's slim shoulder and stuck to her shirt.

She opened her mouth in shock and shook her head. "Sorry I really didn't mean to..."His apology was stopped as yellowish cake batter hit his shirt. He sighed. Katie smiled and blew at her spoon as if it were a gun.

"Alright so I guess I deserved that."

Katie shrugged and grabbed the bowl so that she could bring it to the pan by the oven. On the way though, she tripped on her own two feet and the entire contents of the cake fell all over james, soaking him in buttery sugary goodness. Oh Katie, so gullible and clumsy.

"Ouch." She wiped dust off her shirt and stood up only to see James glaring over her.

"James..." She said cautiously backing up knowing that when you mess with his hair, his inner demon comes in. "Please don't be mad, it was an accident I swear."

James smiled a devious smile. "Oh I'm not mad. In fact right now I am just so happy I want to give you a big hug!"

Katie shrieked and James grabbed her around the waist getting cake batter all over poor Katie. He spinned in a circle before setting her down on the ground. Katie bit her lip and looked down at her ruined clothes. They both stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>An hour after the food fight, Katie sat on the couch next to Logan and Carlos. Kendall had gone out with Jo. Katie had taken a shower and cleaned up the kitchen and was now playing a game of <em>checkers<em> with Logan. She felt a little bad that James still didn't have a cake for the bake sale. He did need the extra credit after all.

She turned her head from the T.V as she saw a cleaned-up James coming from his room. She smiled an apology glance towards James and he smiled back showing they were all good.

"Listen, thanks for baking the almost cake for me. Its the thought that counts but I am going to just go out and buy a cake." He shrugged. He scruffed her hair as he walked by. Katie scowled at his attempt to mess her hair up.

As James walked out the door he peered back in. "Oh and by the way I'll make sure to get a 2 libs cake" he winked at Katie and shut the door.

"What? Libs?" Logan questioned Katie.

"Oh just an inside joke." Katie giggled. **Our **inside joke. She liked the sound of that. Alot.

**Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end. Please review!**


	3. Lesson 3: Metaphorical Siblings

**Okay I know it has been like forever but I can explain. Okay sorry I can't explain other than I have had some lazy summer days lately! This chapter was inspired by Gossip Girl :) haha ya I know its really late so I am going on and on but hope you like it! Review more ideas!**

* * *

><p>Katie had spent the last hour in her bathroom, getting ready for her big night. She had never really fit in with the popular girls at her school, they were all juniors and she was a sophmore. So basically her only friends were Tyler, Jessica, and Danny.<p>

But yesterday at school, something amazing had happened. Katie was just walking to meet her friends at lunch when Lexi Ranie had invited her to their junior totally cool sleepover due to their friend Lilly having chicken pox. Of course, Katie had accepted and was more overjoyed than ever.

Tonight, Friday, was the big night. Her hair was loosley curled, pretty much just wavy and she had put a little bit of mascara on. All she really need was pjs, slippers, and a sleeping bag right?

As she walked out of her room, she noticed only Logan was home, writing an essay or something. As she walked by him and grabbed a glass of water, Logan looked up from his work. "Oh, hey Katie. Whats up?"

"Oh just going to a sleepover." She shrugged even though she was jumping inside with excitement about being invited. "Wheres everyone else?"

"Your mom is at a job interview, Kendall is on a date with Jo, Carlos is at the petting zoo, James went to a club downtown with a few guys from school to see some band, and I," he looked down at his watch, "have to get back to work."

"Kay, my rides here so see ya!" She waved and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Katie looked around at Lexi's room in awe. It was the kind of room you woul find in <em>MTV's Celbrity Cribs <em>only cooler. The walls were greyish pink and had eifell tower wallpaper prints. The room was strung with lanterns and 6 mats with pillows lay across the floor for everyone to sleep on. The closet doors were open and filled with clothes upon clothes that were all color corrdinated.4 black nightstands had various foods and others had piles of make-up. It was every girls dream.

"Katie!" Lexi skipped over to hug her. "Here put your bag down here, and oh, we are going to have to find you something else to wear..." she mumbled, looking Katie up and down.

Katie fidgeted and looked down at her sweatpants and white tank-top.

A goregous brunnette sat on a zebra print sofa, a martini in hand. "Oh hey Katie you should really try some of this!", Abby called assuringly, waving a martini glass at Katie lightly. Katie bit her lip and looked unsure. She had never really drunk alchohol, but there was a first for everything! Katie smiled, took the glass from Abby, and swallowed a light sip.

As Katie sipped on her martini, Lexi approached with a light blue cocktail dress. It was strapless and tiny, something if Katie's mom or brother would freak to see her wearing.

Lexi raised her eyebrows. "So, are you going to wear this and come party with us or..." she paused and smiled, "Just go home and get your wittle sophmore self into bed?"

Katie stalled and thought about it. On one hand, she was never really a partier and if her mom ever found out that she had been drinking then her life would be over. Also it just wouldn't be like her. But on the other hand she needed a little excitement and how would having a little fun hurt anyone?

Katie handed Lexi her empty martini glass and took the dress. "Count me in!"

* * *

><p>James pushed through a small crowd of drunk rowdy guys. He couldnt really see anything and there was smoke everywhere. He had lost all of his friends in the mess and tangles of people and music. He had been looking for awhile now and so he finally decided to give up and take a seat at the bar while waiting for the band to begin.<p>

A girl with obnoxiosly curly red hair hopped over to him. " Are you James from Big Time Rush?", she squealed with excitement. James nodded. She sat down by him and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Carly. Care for a drink?" James smiled, he wanted to do something nice for a fan and she was kindof cute in that obnoxious way. "Hey bartender, two bud lights please."

Katie looked around in awe. This club was so cool and there were so many crowds of people. Lexi, Abby, Haley, Kelsey, and Shay were all wearing slutty dresses that barely covered their butts but then again so was Katie. She awkwardly kept trying to pull down her dress nonchalantly but it would just cause more of her cleavage to show. She pushed back a lock of curly brown hair and applied some more lip gloss.

"Wow Katie, I am impressed that you would agree to come here." Lexi smiled.

"Ya, we totally thought you were more the goody two-shoes type." Haley smirked.

"With a totally hot brother!" Shay spurted out.

Katie laughed. "Well I am not a goody two-shoes anymore."

"Oh really?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "How about we go do some shots at the bar?"

Katie gulped. "Okay I'm in." She said confidently.

* * *

><p>After 5 shots, Katie was beginning to feel a little woozy.<p>

Shay swallowed another martini and licked her lips. "Hey girls, lets play a game. We all find someone to dance with and then in 10 minutes we all meet back here and rotate guys! If you don't find a guy by then, your out!"

All the girls nodded in excitement and all ran off in different directions. Katie got up slowly and wabbled slightly, catching herself as she walked towards the crowd. As she looked around wearily, she spotted a pretty hot guy that looked about 18.

She danced towards him and yelled over the loudness of the music,"Hey, you wanna dance?" The guy checked her out and one of his friends wolf whistled. "Sorry I already have a date." He shook his head hesitantly. "But I am available!" One of his stoned friends piped up. He was wearing a beanie and a greasy shirt with stains on it. But he was a little cute in that scruffy way.

Katie didn't get a good vibe from him and was about to decline the offer when she wobbled again and practically fell into the guys arms. He held onto her tight, not even looking at her face, just down into her bursting cleavage. Katie looked around, trying to avoid his gaze. "Okay so we have to meet back at the bar with my friends so let's..."

Katie was cut off by the guy starting to stick his tongue down her throat. Katie lightly kissed back, not making eye contact and a little bit scared. The strangers tongue tasted like beer and pot. Was this supposed to be how kissing should feel? Katie wonderedto herself.

After he had pulled away from her and wiped his mouth, Katie spoke up, "Okay I think I am just going to go back with my friends alone so see ya!" She turned around swiftly but her grabbed her hand.

"Wait, please stay. I have... been really lonely lately and I just feel so comfortable with you." He lied smoothly. Katie bit her lip. "Okay maybe I can stay for just a little longer." she said confidently but then wobbled again. He grabbed her shoulder to stabalize her and lead her over to a red sofa. "Here sit here and relax." he coaxed soothingly. Katie nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p>James took a swig of his Bud Light and leaned back on his chair. Carly was gazing at him dreamily. She put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him yet again. James kissed back lightly because he had already rejected her so many times and this time Carly grabbed his head harshly, starting to intensley make-out with him. This chick was crazy. James pushed away lightly and stood up from his chair. "I uh... gotta go..."<p>

Ya, away from her!

James walked over to a sofa to sit down and text his friends to find out where they were. He pushed back the curtains to find a tall guy with a a greasy shirt and beany on his head ontop of a young looking brunnette in a blue tiny dress. She looked like she was struggling.

Suddenly James was frozen with shock. He recognized the girl all of a sudden. Chestnut eyes, brown long hair, luscious glossy lips. It was Katie. His Katie! James face flushed from shock to anger. He pushed the guy as hard as he could and the guy stood up in surprise.

"Hey asshole, why don't you leave me the fuck alone!" the guy shouted.

"Why don't you get the fuck off of her douche bag! She's only 16." James yelled and punched him in the face.

The beanie guy's eyes widened. "Woah I didn't know I swear dude!"

Katie looked up in relief and horror as James had come to her rescue. James grabbed her hand. She wobbled slightly and fell against him.

"Jesus Katie how much did you drink?"

Katie looked up wearily a shrugged, still shooken up.

She spotted her friends and pointed towards them. "There's my friends, I should probably get back to them!"

James shook his head. " I'm taking you home."

Katie was about to protest when she saw the look on James face and decided that she would never win this argument."Fine, I'll tell them I have to leave."

James nodded and stood there waiting for her to go tell them and return to him. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

Katie hesitantly walked up to the girls. "Hey Lexi I need to go home. There was a...family emergency? Ya a family emergency and James is taking me home."

Shay frowned. "Boooo!"

Lexi rolled her eyes at Shay. "She drank a little too much. But anyway you really proved yourself tonight K.T."

Katie mustered a smile. "Ya I had fun tonight."

"Lunch with us on Monday?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

Katie nodded. "See you girls!"

* * *

><p>James turned up the heat in the car as he drove up to a red light.<p>

They had droven for 2 miles and neither had spoken a word. Katie finally broke the silence.

"James?"

James looked straight ahead, focusing on the road. "Ya?"

"Do you mind not telling Kendall or the other guys about this whole... club thing and especially about that whole guy thing."

James shuddered as she said the last part.

Katie continued. "I don't excactly want charges of murder to go on Kendall's record."

James nodded, still looking ahead. " I won't say a word."

Katie sighed in relief.

"But if I ever find you in a club again," He raised his eyebrows threateningly, "Kendall will know."

Katie rolled her eyes. "James I'm growing up okay? You went to clubs when you were a sophmore! How is it any different?"

James sighed. "Well I went with the guys. And I didn't drink! And also I don't let people take advantage of me."

Katie face went bright red. "I did NOT let him take advantage of me. Okay, I had complete control of the situation!"

James scoffed. "Oh please if I hadn't come when I did..."

"What does it matter?" Katie asked, cutting him off. "Your not my mom or my brother so why in the world do you care?"

James paused. "Because your special to me Katie."

Katie smiled and was about to say something when James went on.

"Special like a sister."

Katie's heart dropped. Of course he just thought of her as a sister. God had she been so stupid to think anything otherwise. How could he ever like her? This had been such a bad night that she just wanted to get into her warm bed and cry.

James couldn't believe he had just said that. Now all Katie would ever think of him as was a brother. Great. God he needs to learn not to babble on. On one hand he did think of her as a little sister. He spent time with her and lived with her and got protective of her. But on the other hand he didn't think that Kendall would ever think of Katie as adorable and hilarious and cute and special and getting pretty hotter each day. He wanted to hit himself in the head for saying that.

"Metaphorically speaking. Sister meaning more than just a friend." He smiled and gave her a knowing look.

Nice save.

Katie nodded as her heart leapt. "Ya I get what you mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter complete! I will try to get the next one out sooner! Review!<strong>


	4. Lesson 4: Golf Lessons

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! They honestly made my day :) Please review more ideas for lessons! Sorry this came out so late but I have been busy with memorizing lines for a play and such. **

**Disclaimer": I dont own big time rush :( If I did, Katie would be much older so that her and James could date :)**

**Chapter 4: Golfing**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and the smell of manufactured and deep-fried fishsticks filled up the small apartment of 2j.<p>

There was nothing like fish-stick Friday.

The boys all sat on the couch, half watching TV and half just hanging around while they anxiously waited on their dinners.

A slender brunnette walked into the room while looking down at her phone. Her bouncy hair was loosely curled and she wore a green v-neck tee and jean capris. Ever since she had started hanging around the older girls (Lexi, Abby, Haley, Lilly, and Shay) she had styled her hair more and more each day, worn a bit more make-up, and had alot less time to hang out with the guys and her former best friends: Jessica, Tyler, and Danny.

As Katie made her way to the comfy orange recliner, she ran into the wall and practically fell headfirst onto the carpet before she caught her self. After regaining posture, she plumped down criss cross applesauce onto the recliner and made a mental note not to try and text while walking anymore.

Kendalllooked at her, bemused. "Katie, you have to be the worst person that I have ever met in the entire world at multi-tasking!"

"And especially if one of those tasks include walking." Carlos added, mumbling through a full mouth of chips.

Katie glared and mock laughed. "Ha ha so funny guys. Whats this?", she asked as she picked up a pamphlet from the coffee table. It read: Hollywood Hills Golf Course- 1 day pass.

"Oh, Gustavo is making us go golf tommorow to promote that course and also he says we need to find our 'inner peace' with a day of golf, or something stupid like that."Logan explained, sulking a little.

"Yah and we have to get up at freaking 6:00 am on a weekend."Kendall complained. He was definitely not a morning person.

"And what if people find out I am there? Playing golf is definitely not good for my rep!" James pointed towards his face.

None of the boys wanted to go, except for Carlos, who liked getting up at the crack of dawn.

Katie burst into laughter.

"This is so not funny Katie."Kendall fumed.

"Really? Because I think this is hilarious."

The boys all crossed their arms and glared at her.

"Dinners ready!" Miss Knight called from the kitchen.

Katie laughed again and walked over to the table. The boys followed after, still sulking about the whole golf thing.

"So what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Miss K. asked as they all passed around the plate of fishticks.

Katie bit into a fishstick. "Going to the mall with the girls. Lexi is treating us to new purses!" she gushed.

Kendallrolled his eyes, annoyed. Ever since she had started hanging out with these girls, she had spent zero time at home. She was always off getting fancy things bought by her rich-ass 'friends'. And even worse, she had dissed him at school and denied the rumors about her that he confronted her with. He was just trying to look out for his sister! And she had crossed the line by teasing them about the golf thing. This was his perfect chance to get back at her.

"That's great Katie. What about you boys."

"Oh just going to the golf course." Carlos said in a light happy voice. Logan and James groaned.

"But you know what would make it even more fun?"Kendallasked in a playful tone.

"If you became members there?" Katie snorted and laughed at her own joke. "Oh and you could get your own golf clubs! How cuh-yoot!"

"Nope. If my baby sister came with us!"Kendallsaid smugly.

Katie suddenly stopped laughing. "Sorry, I already have plans." she said, glaring atKendall, confused.

"No really Katie, it would be great bonding time!"Loganadded, catching on toKendall's game.

Katie gave James a 'don't you even…' look. "Ya Katie, and you have barely spent any time with us lately!" James smirked.

Katie returned him with a 'thanks for nothing' glance.

Mrs. Knight chewed on her fish stick absent-mindedly. "That's a great idea boys! Katie, you need to spend more time with the boys! I mean, you never know when they will be off on a tour for a year or something!"

"Mom, this is ridiculous! I already said I have plans and I need to honor my commitments." she persuaded in the most responsible voice she could muster.

"Katie, you have had plans for the last century! You are going with the boys and that is final." nodded as she picked up her plate and walked over to the sink to rinse it.

Katie let out a loud groan and shot a death glare atKendall. Damn, if only looks could kill. She stood up and pushed her chair in as loud as possible and crossed her arms over her chest dramatically. "You guys should really learn to sleep with your eyes open."

"Meet you in front of the palmwoods at 6:00 amtomorrow."Logansmiled a pleasant smile.

Katie rolled her eyes. "There is no way I am going to get up that early. Good luck with golfing tomorrow because there is no freaking way I am going to be caught dead with you guys!" She huffed slammed the door of her room behind her as she entered it.

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

"I cannot believe I actually had to get up." Katie whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well you did, we all had to, so get over it."Kendall snapped.

"Ignore him. He's just not a morning person." James explained as he handed Katie a set of rented clubs.

They had reached the Hollywood Hills golf course in record time. It was a beautiful area, Katie had to admit. With its luscious and precisely cut grass, its glistening lakes, its towering palm trees, and its divine buildings. Her, James, and Kendall were in charge of renting the clubs, while Logan and Carlos went to go get the golf kart.

Katie smiled at James. "So I've decided that golf is going to be just another thing that I beat you at." She bantered playfully.

James chuckled. "Please, knowing you you will probably lose control of the golf kart and fly into the sand pit."

Before Katie could respond they heard loud screaming. The threesome turned around to see their very own Carlos in the seat of a rogue golf kart that was racing towards the golf store in record time. Then they saw Logan, who was running after the kart, desperately trying to catch up.

"Oh my god!" Katie scream-whispered.

"Holy frick."Kendall mumbled in shock.

They all watched as Carlos made a jump out of the kart, and landed into a shelf of balls that all rocketed onto him like gigantic pellets of hail. The kart soon skidded to a holt and dozen of golf course commoners crowded around him.

Katie James and Kendall ran over to the scene of the crash to see a paramedic examining Carlos's leg.

"He will be fine." The paramedic announced. "Just a sprained ankle and a few bruises."

The public sighed and soon dispersed back to their boring morning of golf.

Kendall walked over to the paramedic and was discussing with him.

Logan jogged up next to Katie and James, panting for breath.

"What the hell happened?" James asked a still panting Logan.

"Well...we...got...the...kart...and...car...los...didnt...know...how...to...stop...it..." He finished, gasping for breath.

Katie raised her eyebrows. Kendall walked over to the three. "Logan, you and me are taking Carlos to the hospital to get his ankle wrapped." He then turned to Katie and James. "And you two are staying here with the stuff till we come back in probably an hour."

Katie was about to complain but then saw poor Carlos on the floor and just nodded towards her brother.

Once everybody was gone from the scene, James and Katie sat down at a table outside the club cafe.

"So, do you want to just order something to drink and hang out here for a while?"

Katie shook her head. "No, I want to kick your butt at golf."

"Katie, not to be vain here but I am amazing at golf. How about I give you some lessons?"

She shook her head again. "I dont need lessons, James. I think you are the one that needs a golf lesson."

James chuckled." So how bout we make this more interesting."

"I'm listening."

"We can play 3 holes of golf and whoever wins will teach the loser golf lessons."

Katie reached her hand out to his and shook it firmly. "Your so on Diamond."

* * *

><p>It so happened that James was in fact, amazing at golf. He creamed Katie in in all three holes of golf and now they were heading to the driving range for Katies first lesson.<p>

"So can I take you up on that offer of just sitting and getting a smoothie?" Katie chanced.

James shook his head smugly. "A bet is a bet Katie. And know I get to teach you golf."

Katie looked down in defeat. "Fine." She said glumly.

James laughed. "Okay so show me how you hold your golf club."

Katie rolled her eyes. "James this is beyond stupid."

"Katie Knight, I am your teacher and you will show me respect." He said jokingly

Katie stuck her tongue out at him and smiled wryly.

"You are hopeless child."

"Fine, here is how I hold my golf club." She said in a sarcastic voice.

James examined her slender arms as they were wrapped around the pink club. It was the completely wrong form.

"Choke up on your hands."

Katie looked up at him, confused. James shook his head in dismay.

"Okay lets just see you drive the ball." He said cautiously as he placed a golf ball infront of her petite feet, afraid she was going to swing and hit him.

"Okay!" Katie smiled and hit the ball as best as she can. It landed about 3 feet away from her.

"Wow Katie, for someone so good at everything, you really suck at this." He stated bluntly.

Katie gave him a sad puppy face. "Please teach me your secret." Then she put on a flirty voice and batted her eyes. "Mr. Diamond."

James chuckled. "Okay stop that its creeping me out. I will teach you my secret to golfing."

Katie nodded happily.

"Only if you swear to never repeat this ever in your life as long as you live." He said in a serious tone, as if he was a secret government spy sending on top secret information.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"Okay so what I do is I spin in a circle 20 times, then hop up and down 5 times, then i hit the ball immediatly after."

Katie shook her head. "Your such a liar!"

"I am dead serious."

Poor Katie, oh so gullible.

Katie sighed and spun in 20 circles then hopped up and down 5 times. She then grabbed her club and swung ,but being so dizzy, missed and sent her club flying.

The whole time this had happened, James was trying to hold back his amusement. But when her club went flying he lost his control and started to laugh.

Katie, finally realizing he had tricked her, glared towards him and slapped his shoulder. He flinched in pain.

"Ouch geez Katie." He complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Will you just teach me how to hit this freaking ball for real?" Katie demanded.

"Fine." He said, handing Katie her club. "Just swing back slowly and try to keep your elbow straight okay?"

Katie tried to do what he was instructing, but still could not quite get it.

James put his arms around her from behind. "What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Showing you how to swing, I will guide you through it." He stated in an 'its so obvious' tone.

Katie blushed and looked down. His arms around her felt so warm and nice. She felt safe and happy and almost like the rest of the world had melted away. His arms were so muscular and strong and he smelled like cuda. But it was kindof nice.

"Katie? Katie are you even listening to me?" James asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh ya, you were telling me how to swing, duh."

James let go of her and ruffled her hair. "Your welcome for the lessons by the way."

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. "You were the one who made me take them!"

Before James could reply, Kendall was waving towards them.

"Hey guys, we are all set to go!" He exclaimed as he approached the two.

Katie smiled. "Well there is one more thing I wanted to do here."

"Oh, and what is that?" James asked wryly.

Katie smiled. "I bet you a smoothie that I can drive the ball atleast to the 100 yard mark."

James laughed. "Katie, have you been paying any attention to how awful you are at golf? But fine, I guess I could go for a smoothie right now."

Kendall smiled and handed Katie a ball knowingly. "Good luck baby sister."

"Thanks brother!"

Katie did a practice swing then hit the ball gracefully. And much to James surprise, with perfect form.

The three watched as the ball flew gracefully and landed a few yards past the red '100' sign.

"Hmm, I guess your lessons really paid off James!" Katie smiled and handed him her club.

He shook his head in confusion. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Dude, you do remember that back in Minnesota Katie won all of those golfing trophies right?"

"What you dont remember that?" she asked innocently.

James shook his head, now a little angry.

Katie smiled. "I'll have a Mango smoothie with extra whipped cream please. Meet you in the car." She said sweetly as she skipped off to the direction of the car.

"You just got hustled dude." Kendall said, amused.

James sighed. "I know, and by Katie."

Kendall snickered and patted James on the back. "Looks like she taught you a very important lesson in golf today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Please review more ideas! I have to babysit tommorow at like 7...ugh. So the net one will most likely be out in 2-5 days :)<strong>


	5. Lesson 5: How to Hold a Grudge

**Hey the new chapter is finally up! A few things are different in this chapter:**

**1. I used point of views! Whoo I have never done that in this story before.**

**2. This chapter is really long. :) for me that is**

** though it is a one shot, some of the chapter is an effect of past chapters...doe that make sense? Well you will know what I mean when it comes up!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own big time rush. If I did, Katie would be alot older so that her and James could date :)**

**Enjoy and please review! They seriously do make my day! :)**

* * *

><p>Katie sat on the brown barstool on the counter next to Logan, reading a magazine. Her mom was across from her, preparing lunch.<p>

"Mom, I really need this new make-up brand. Its called Naturals and its what anyone who is anyone is wearing!"

Her mom sighed and looked at the ad in the magazine. "This is too expensive Katie, I'm sorry."

Katie groaned. "But mo-o-o-m! I really need it!"

"Need what?" Katie heard a deep voice from next to her. It was James.

Katie shrugged. "This make-up brand." She slid the magazine over to James and pointed to the ad. James studied the ad and then laughed.

"What?", Katie asked on the edge of anger.

"Oh nothing its just that you don't wear your make-up naturally!", he explained.

Katie was taken aback. "Excuse me!"

Logan, hearing what he said shook his head. "Dude..."

James finally realized that it had offended her and tried to cover up. "I meant that its not like you need any more of that stuff. Your not getting any prettier."

Katie gasped and shot him a glare. Logan facepalmed as he watched James panick and make things worse by opening his mouth again.

"But I mean like, most girls need makeup...but your not a girl." He panicked as Katie glared at him. "Not that your not a girl, I mean of course you are you just look different. But not in a bad way. I am just going to stop talking now..."

Katie balled up her fists and stormed off yelling, "I am done with you James Diamond. DONE!", before slamming her door shut.

James hit himself in the head. He had really messed up.

Logan patted him on the back. "Don't worry, she'll cool off and come around."

James nodded and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

A few hours after James had insulted me, I sat on the orange love-seat texting. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all watching the hockey game on the bright orange couch. We really need better colored furniture.

I was so mad at James. I mean, how could he say that to me? I was finally gaining my confidence back and what he said really hurt me. But I wasn't about to show him I was weak. After all, I am Katie Knight and us Knights are amazing grudge holders.

" Katie, I'm really sorry." I heard from behind me as James took his place on the couch.

I ignored him and coughed, "Do you guys hear an annoying buzzing sound?"

James rolled his eyes. "Wow Katie, real mature."

"I'd rather be immature then unloyal." I chimed sweetly, stilll not even looking at him.

James glanced at his friends, who were looking at the T.V but obviously more engrossed in our fight. Then he looked back at me, confused, so I went on.

_But did I dare go on? _

"You know James, like the time you made out with Jo behind Kendall's back!"

_Wow, I guess I did dare to._

James looked more angry at me then I had ever seen him. I automatically felt guilty.

And then I saw my big brother Kendall. He looked so shocked and upset, like someone had just shoved a knife in his heart. Logan patted Kendall on the back. Carlos chewed on his popcorn, his eyes going back and forth between me and James.

"James look, I'm sorr...", I began but was immediatley cut off by him.

"No Katie, its fine." He whispered smugly then turned to Kendall. "Because I have a little information to share with your brother."

I jumped up out of my seat. _He wouldnt!_

"James, please don't.", I pleaded. Kendall stood up too. Now angry.

"No. Tell me right now.", he demanded.

Carlos and Logan glanced at each other. Then they shrugged and munched on the popcorn as they watched the scene go down.

James smirked at me and continued. "Katie here went with her new friends to a club. In a tiny cocktail napkin of a dress and drank who knows how much. Then she went behind the curtains and made out with some guy!", he finished triumphantly.

I gasped, looking almost as shocked as Kendall. My face turned bright red. I cannot believe he just did that. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan would never think of me the same. And they would trust me alot less from now on. The way James put made it sound so... slutty. Is that what he thought of me? That hurt so much. Angry tears welt up in my eyes. But I wasnt leaving without the final word. I had one last throwback and then I was done.

"WELL ATLEAST I DIDN'T SIGN A CONTRACT WITH HAWK RECORDS INCASE BTR DIDNT WORK OUT! YOU CAN CALL ME A SLUT BUT ATLEAST I AM NOT A BACKSTABBER LIKE FUCKING YOU!" I yelled at him. And then I started to storm off to my room. But I stopped as I heard James.

"FINE KATIE! RUN AWAY. LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOU ARE STUPID AND YOUNG. YOU ARE JUST A COLD-HEARTED SLUT WHO CAN'T KEEP A SECRET!"

That did it for me. I felt a cold chill go down my cheek as angry tears fell like diamonds to the ground. James thought I was a slut. One of my best friends and the boy I love thinks I am nothing more than another slutty girl. I thought I ment more to him. I thought I was special to him.

"I HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND." I yelled and slammed my door. Once I got in my isolated room, I leaned against the door and slowly inched down to the ground and started balling. How could I be so stupid. I was so embarrassed and angry that James would tell them about the club incident. I trusted him so much. I practically told him everything.

I was more upset at myself then him. How could I have trusted him?

_I am just a slut. And ugly slut that should go on the streets and die. _

_I wasn't even talented. _

_I was too trusting. _

_My nose was too round. _

_My eyes were too brown. _

_I was flat chested._

_I had bad style._

_I was just so ugly and stupid and young. And the only boy I loved. The only boy who made me feel loved and special and...pretty had just made me feel like this. That was the worst part of all._

Then my thoughts changed to James. This was all his fault. He started this. And I was going to end it. Right now.

I was totally and officialy DONE with James Diamond. As I wiped my tears away and stood up to go sit on my bed, I heard a, "I hate you too!"

Those were the last words I would hear for him for weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"WELL ATLEAST I DIDN'T SIGN A CONTRACT WITH HAWK RECORDS INCASE BTR DIDNT WORK OUT! YOU CAN CALL ME A SLUT BUT ATLEAST I AM NOT A BACKSTABBER LIKE FUCKING YOU!"

"FINE KATIE! RUN AWAY. LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. YOU ARE STUPID AND YOUNG. YOU ARE JUST A COLD-HEARTED SLUT WHO CAN'T KEEP A SECRET!"

"I HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

My best friend just called my little baby sister a slut, made-out with my girlfriend, and signed with our enemy. I was just about ready to punch him. As soon as James had yelled back to Katie, he swiveled around. He gave me a meaningful and ashamed look.

"James, give me one good reason that I should not just go ahead and punch you right now."

He lowered his shoulders and looked down. "I know, I deserve it dude."

That was good enough for me. I raised my arm in a fist as he winced but I was stopped by Logan who pushed down my arm.

"Wait a minute. How did you know Katie was at that club?", he asked quizzically.

I sighed. Logan always had to have his facts right.

"Well, I was there for the Scarlett Spider concert.", He began, sitting down. "And I lost my friends so I went behind into a more private, curtained area so I could call them."

I sat down too, waiting for him to go on.

"Then there she was, struggling under that creepy dude."

I cringed and felt like I had to throw up.

"He was kissing her all over and she was struggling to get out from under her but he was pressing her down and..."

"STOP with the details!", I couldnt take it anymore. "But thank you for saving her. Because of this I forgive you for everything."

James nodded and reached out his hand to pat me on the shoulder. " That means alot buddy. And I'm glad that we are all good. But I seriously hate your sister right now."

And with that he walked off into his room. I shrugged. This was their fight, not mine. And as long as noone got seriously hurt or it effected my life, I was definetly not getting in the middle of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV<strong>

It was 3 weeks after the big fight and Katie and James had not spoken a word to eachother. They completely ignored eachother whenever the other walked in the room. But it was not an ignore ignore, it was more like a very angry ignore.

Katie would glare at him and then look away, crossing her arms. Then she would make some snooty comment like, "Guys, do you smell that? Its some kind of disgusting stench almost like someone let a fithly rat in the apartment."

Or James would make a snide remark like. "Wow, all of a sudden I can't breath very well. Its like someone sucked the air out of the whole room."

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had had enough of this annoying behavior. And know they sat in the Palmwoods Lobby, scheming.

Kendall paced back and forth like a military general. "Okay guys, are we all clear with the plan?"

Carlos and Logan nodded feverously. "Alright then. Carlos, you go put up the signs infront of the stairs then meet us back here promptly."

"Okay, I will be back soon.", he said with a mischevious grin.

"And Logan, have you tapped into the Palmwoods security system yet?"

Logan was typing away at his computer and then clicked the mouse. There was a dinging sound and then he nodded.

"Perfect." Kendall smiled, sitting down by Logan. "James should be on level 3 right now, and Katie should be in the apartment."

Logan nodded and high-fived Kendall. "I'll text James, you text Katie. Commence plan get Katie and James to make up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 New Message<em>**

**_From: Logan_**

**_Hey meet me downstairs like now. There is a hot girl who wants to meet you!_**

James opened the text and immediatly texted back:

_**Coming!**_

He strolled through the hallway and opened the door that lead to the stairs. James stopped in his tracks as he saw a sign in front of the stairs that said

**"Stairs are broken today. Do not enter."**

James shrugged and skipped towards the elevator, whistling happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 New Message<strong>_

_**From: Kenny**_

_**Come down here. Moms taking us to dinner but you have to get down here before she gets back.**_

Katie sighed.

_**Im coming down.**_

"I have to go girls." She said into her computer webcam.

She heard multiple bye K.T's

"Dont forget that we are all wearing light blue dresses tommorow."

"I won't." Katie smiled with fake enthusiasm. She kind of was missing her old friends. But not enough to go back to them.

Katie closed her laptop shut and jumped of her bed into a pair of navy flats with bows on them. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white v-neck crew tee with a black vest. She pulled her curly mess of hair out of it bun and walked ou the door. As she walked down the hall she saw a sign. "What the heck?", she muttered to herself.

She was blocked from going down the stairs. The sign read:

_**Sorry, the stairs are under maintence right now. Please go down the elevator.**_

Katie shrugged and speed walked over to the elevator. She pushed the down arrow and there was a ding. The doors of the elevator opened slowly, revealing James standing on the inside. Katie glared towards him.

James promptly pushed the 'close' button but Katie was quicker. She jumped into the elevator. The two both turned their backs to eachother and then glared awkwardly into opposite sides of the elevator. They did this for about a minute.

"Did you push the button dumbass?" Katie asked quietly, still looking away.

"Yes." James said sweetly. "If you dont believe me, do it yourself."

Katie huffed and muttered something under her breath as she pushed the button mulitple times. "Why isnt it working?" She practically screamed.

"Take a chill pill and push the on-call emergency button." James rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Katie nodded, a little freaked out. As soon as she pushed the button, she heard a very familiar voice.

_**Yes?**_ the voice called.

"Kendall?", Katie shouted.

_**Dont forget Logan!**_ another smug voice called.

_**And Carlos!**_ yet another voice chimed.

Katie couldn't believe this. Why the hell did they trap them in the elevator. She started banging on the doors, panicking.

"KENDALL LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_**Not until you two make up. There are crackers and water bottles in the emergency valve. Call us back when your ready.**_ Logan said over the intercom.

Katie screamed again and banged on the door. Then she came to the realization that banging the door would not let them out and she started pacing back and forth in the small space.

James sighed and sat down in the corner. He rolled his eyes at Katie's freak out. She was so crazy. But deep inside he smiled a little. She was so cute when she was scared. He chuckled a little and Katie turned to him angrily. She pointed a finger at him.

"You. You just shut up. You were the one who got us into this mess."

James snorted calmly. "Katie, your face is all flushed. You look like your about to faint. Sit down." He grabbed for her arm but she shoved away from him.

"Don't touch me." She huffed and sat down on the corner farthest away from him.

He rolled his eyes. "I did not start this Katie. While atleast I wasnt the one who started slinging out deep secrets. I mean, I trusted you.

Katies face softened. "I trusted you too. I thought we had something. Something special. I thought that I could tell you anything and that it would not change your view of me. But I guess I was wrong.

James face softened too. "Katie, you are special. And I would never judge you know matter what."

Katie swallowed deeply then wiped a tear from her eye. "You called me a slut.", she said weakly. "You think I am a slut. I am nothing but an ugly no good slut." She buried her head into her knees and started to ball.

All of James anger towards Katie immidiatly disappeared as he saw this. He had made her feel this way. He immedietley felt terrible and walked over to sit down by her.

James put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Her sobs started to slow down and she looked up to James. He had a serious and hurt expression. Almost like her was in physical pain.

Katie gave him a quizzicall look, her eyes red and puffy. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"I will never forgive myself for making you cry. I hope I spend a year of agony for every teardrop you shed because of me. I will tread through a dark forest, where the sun don't shine, in search for your happiness. Something that I will never deserve but you have gicen to me so generously." He finished dramatically, staring of into the distance.

After a few seconds of silence, Katie burst out laughing. Jame glared at her.

"What?", he demanded. "I just poured my freaking heart out to you and you just laughed!"

Katie continued to crack up. James waited patiently.

"Its just that you sound like we are on a soap opera... or that you are edward from Twilight!", she laughed histerically.

James glared at her and she immediatley stopped laughing and looked down awkwardly.

After another few seconds of awkward silence, he finally broke his sad charade and chuckled. The two smiled at eachother and stood up.

James held out his hand and raised his eyebrows. "Truce?"

Katie bit her lip and smiled wryly. "Truce!"

They shook hands but then James pulled her into a sweet and long embrace.

James pulled away and then pushed the red on-call button.

_**Have you guys made up yet? **_They heard Carlos's voice boom over the intercom impatiently.

Katie laughed. "Yes!"

**_Yay! _**Kendalls voice boomed.

**_Just push the level one button and it will work again. _**Logan informed.

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks so much Logie." He said in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor and opened, Katie stormed out to the three waiting boys who were the cause of the two being stuck in the elevator. Katie marched right up to Kendall and stared him right in the face. Then she looked at the other two.<p>

"Do you know how scared I was ! I could have died from lack of oxegyn in there!", she then raised her fist threateningly and they all ducked and flinched. For such a petite girl, she sure was intimidating.

Katie just laughed and the boys relaxed.

"Guys, we are going out to dinner, lets go.", Mama Knight called from the lobby entrance.

The boys all cheered and Katie rolled her eyes about their love for food. As everyone walked out to the car chattering, Katie and James walked side by side chatting. It was the first time that they had for weeks. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"There is one thing I learned from this whole expirience." James said pensively.

Katie looked at him, humor in her eyes, "Oh and what is that?"

"You taught me how to hold a really good grudge!"

Katie laughed. "Us Knights are amazing grudge holders. Ive never let go of my grudge before my month has past."

James smiled. "Hmmm. I guess I broke that record."

Katie held up her finger. "But you don't count."

James chuckled. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because you are James.", she said with a wink before running of into the car.

James stopped walking for a second. "Yah! I am James!", then he thought about it. "Wait up Katie, what is that supposed to mean!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwweee :). That chapter was just filled with Jatie :) <strong>

**Please review with Ideas and critique! I mean seriously, that button is just itching to be pushed ;)**


	6. Lesson 6: Boys are Scum

"No your cute!", Katie giggled as she lay across the couch and twirled a strand of her hair. "Noooo...your cute!"

Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall rolled their eyes. Katie's conversation with some mysterious boy had consisted of calling each other cute for atleast the last ten minutes. They were all sitting at the table, brainstorming for a new song but could not quite concentrate with Katie's constant giggling and babbling.

"You are both adorable!", Logan called from the kitchen, "Now can you please keep it down?"

Katie rolled her eyes. She would have gladly gone to the privacy of her room to talk on the phone with Kyle but her mom had taken that priveledge away along with many others. Ever since her mom had found out about the 'club incident', courtesy of James Diamond, she had been grounded for a whole 2 months. But James had only blabbed because they had gotten in a fight and now all was forgiven and the only thing that had remained was Katie's grounding. It was now the weekend and Miss Knight was on a buisness trip for the next two days, leaving Katie under the careful supervision of Kendall.

"That sounds great! Okay...", she looked over to the boys who were now engulfed in their work and then whispered, " Pick me up at 8:00. Bye."

Katie hung up the phone and treaded quietly and carefully over to her room. But she was stopped by Carlos's voice.

"Pick you up at 8:00 for what?", he asked innocently and gave her a goofy grin.

Katie looked stunned. "How did you even hear that?"

Carlos shrugged. "I have ears like a hawk. 'Caw-kaw! Caw-kaw!'", he said making a hawk like pose. "Its a gift and a curse."

Now all the boys were looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She rocked her heel back and forth. Knowing they could see right through her if she lied. So she decided to just tell them the truth and hope for the best.

"Kyle asked me to go to the drive-in tonight. And I was hoping that the coolest and best brother in the world would let me go and not tell mum?", she asked hopefully, her voice getting higher as she finished the sentence.

Kendall thought about it for a second. He knew that there was only one reason that boys took girls to the drive-in: to make-out. He shuddered at this thought. Especially because it was Kyle, who had never done good to Katie and had a pretty bad rep around here. There was no way he was letting her go to this drivein. But then he saw the pleading look on Katie's face and felt a little bad. All she had done for the past 3 weeks was go to school, go home, eat dinner, and go to bed. The girl deserved a little fun. Maybe there could be a compromise. Then it clicked.

"Fine. You can go.", he said reluctantly. Logan, James, and Carlos raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Katie squealed with delite and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"On one condition."

Katie stopped jumping up and down and her cheery face dropped immediatley. "What?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow proudly. "James comes with you."

"WHAT?" Katie and James both screamed in unison.

Kendall nodded and returned to his work. James leaned over to him.

"Dude, why can't you go?"

"Trust me, I would. But its just that me, Carlos, and Logan have detention tonight for breaking into the Palmwoods security system."

Katie stamped her foot. "Come on Kendall! I thought you were cool! What did I do to deserve this?", she whined.

"You went clubbing. Which is totally irresponsable and might I add stupid.", Kendall started once again.

Katie held up her hand to stop him. "Kendall I have already had enough lecturing from you to last a lifetime."

James rolled his eyes and stood up. "Katie can I uh... talk to you for a second?", he asked Katie, who was crossing her arms.

"Whatever.", she said angrily as she followed him into her room.

* * *

><p>"What James?", she sighed and sat on her bed.<p>

James sat on her desk chair. "I guess I just feel bad. I mean it is mostly my fault that you are grounded."

Katie raised her eyebrow. "Yup. And there is no way I am going to that drive in with you there. No offense but its a date so it would just be weird."

James nodded. "Thats why I have an idea. I can go to the drive-in with you two. But theres a sports bar right by the area. So I can just go get some fries with the money for the drive-in and watch the game. That way, everyones happy. Kendall thinks you aren't going to be alone with 'Kyle', your mom never knows, you get your date with 'Kyle', and I get to watch the game."

Katie thought about it for a second and then jumped up off of her bed. "James you are a genious!"

James laughed, but he really could not remember who Kyle was. Maybe a new kid?

* * *

><p>It was later that night and Katie came out of her room, dressed and ready to go. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulder yellow shirt, and and long necklace with an owl charm at the end. She topped of her look with a black suede bag with sparkly sequins sown in and yellow flats. Her hair was straighten and half pinned up with a bow and she wore light and natural makeup.<p>

The boys had taken a break from their song and were now lounging on the couch. Kendall looked up at Katie in surprise.

"Oh,Katie wow. I didn't think you would actually go with James.", he said in a confused and mixed tone.

Katie shrugged. "Well I am. So James I think Kyle is waiting downstairs. Let's go."

James nodded and stood up. He still could not remember who Kyle was. He for sure had to be a new kid.

"Wait just a minute guys. Katie sit down. We need to talk to you."

Katie rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Katie sometimes when you are alone with a guy. " Carlos began.

"He will want certain things. Very dirty things." Logan continued.

Katie shook her head and stood up. "No way are you guys giving me the 'talk'. Mom already beat you to it."

Carlos and Logan both sighed in relief and mumbled 'Thank God'.

"Hold it. Be back by 11:00.", Kendall said all parental-like. I guess the fumes of watching over Katie had really gotten into his head.

"12:00.", Katie said slyly, crossing her arms.

Kendall sighed. "11:30. Deal or no deal?"

"Deal."

"Have fun.", Carlos shouted as they left.

Katie entered the silver Lexus first, in the passengers seat. She was followed by James who climbed into the back seat.

"Hey babe.", Kyle smiled towards his unofficial girlfriend. "Why is James here?"

Katie sighed. "Its a really long story. But we are dropping him off at the sports bar next to the drive-in. So you don't have to worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

I had eaten a few fries but I really didn't feel hungry. I was very engrossed in the game however.

*rrrp rrrp* my phone buzzed in my pocket. **(Dont you dare make fun of my rumble sound!)**

**_From:Kat_**

**_Text Body: James we are picking you up. We are going home. Don't ask about it in the car. I'll explain when we get home._**

I furrowed my eyebrows, it had only been 30 minutes into the movie. What could have possibly happened?

The car ride home and been short but not so sweet. Kyle drove furiously, looking straight ahead and not even awknowladging my existence. Katie was avoiding my eyes from the mirror, resting her head against the car door.

As soon as Kyle pulled next to the Palmwoods lobby, Katie stormed out of the car yelling, "SCREW YOU KYLE!"

"Whatever you did to her, I will find out and kill you. Mark my words." I threatened, storming out of the car as well, running after Katie.

After searching in a few different locations, I finally found Katie, sitting by the pool with her feet dangling it. The place was deserted, seing as it was 10:00 pm.

I gently sat next to her. She didnt look up, she just stared at her expression, lit up by the reflection of the half moon.

"What do you want James." she sniffled.

I put my hand ontop her hers. "What did he do you to you."

"Its what I didnt do." Another sniffle.

I glanced at her then back at the pool. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted to...you know. And I didn't want to so he broke up with me."

Tears fell down her cheeks and landed gently onto the glossy water, causing small ripples to lace throughout the crystal clear.

_How dare he...I need to find him . To hurt him of course..._

I stood up, anger trembling in my fists.

She finally looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find Kyle so I can kill him. What floor does he live on?"

This time Katie grabbed my hand, and pulled me down next to her. "Please don't."

"Katie boys are scum. But I promise you that you will find the one. And he will never make you hurt."

Katie noddded and smiled sadly.

We remained silent for a moment. The silence between us felt soothing and comforting.

Then Katie stood up.

I gave her a confused look.

She backed up as far as she could until she reached the picket fence. Then she ran with bullet speed towards the pool and lunged herself in.

_Has she gone crazy...? Oh wait right, she went crazy a long time ago..._

As soon as she surfaced, I peered over the pool. "What was that?"

Katie looked stumped. "I really don't know. It just felt right. Help me out?" she held out her hand to me innocently.

I laughed. "Okay Crazy..." I grabbed her hand.

She pulled me down with as much force as she could muster and somehow I flipped over head first into the pool. She grinned mischeviously and giggled as I pushed my soaked hair out of my face.

_Yep, theres the Katie I know..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its been so long!<strong>

**See this little sexy thing called a review button down there? Well guess what? When you push it its sexiness will rub off on you! Poof! Like magic you will become sexy if not sexier. Push the review button= become sexy. (:**


	7. Lesson 7:Check Before You Fall

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! They really made my day (:. Some of you have been asking for a Jatie kiss! That will come I promise you but there are a hundred of these lessons and I have only gotten to the seventh. Baby steps, baby steps! Also, sorry it has been so long but I went on vacation so I have had zero time.**

**This idea was sprouted by xLittleMx so special shoutout to her/him! Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV:<strong>

I was reading my magazine contently, my feet wading in the pool when I was splashed by three teenage boys who jumped in right near me.

After they had resurfaced they all surrounded me by my feet. I rolled my eyes.

"So Katie, I hear your friend Abby is trying out for cheer." James smiled dreamily.

I scoffed. "James, I have had her over once and now you are all over her. Its kind of revolting."

_I was NOT jealous okay..._

"Oh ya isnt Lexi trying out too?" Kendall drooled.

"Ooh and Shay?" Logan piped up.

I rolled my eyes. The boys were all obsessed with my friends and it was really annoying me.

"Yes they are signing up for cheer. Congradulations, you can now watch them flip in tiny skirts. You guys are really disgusting."

James nodded and high-fived Kendall.

"But guess what? Since they will be on the cheer team they will practically never be over at our apartment anymore. So HAH!" I laughed and stood up from my spot by the pool to go back up to the apartment. But I was stopped by James voice.

"But, lets say you were on the cheer team, they would always be over for team sleepovers right?"

I nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Well I guess so but do I look like the kind of girl that would be caught dead wearing a cheer suit and sending out team spirit through cheesy chants? Its all so degrating. Um no thank you."

Kendall sighed. "C'mon Katie take one for the team. Try out for cheer."

Logan splashed me a little. "Please Katie! Its my only way to get close to Shay!"

_I can't believe them! This is all so ridiculous..._

Just then, who passes by but my very own mother.

_I am having such great luck today!_

"Whats this about cheer?" she asked, stopping right near us from her jog.

James smiled at me. "We all think it would really enhance Katie's outlook on school if she tried out for cheer. After all, she lacks in team spirit and if you look at her PE grades lately, they are very low. What harm could it do to get a little bit of school credit and be involved in a team effort?"

_Did that deep thought just come from James mouth...?_

My mom thought about it. "That is a great idea James! Katie you are trying out for cheer. And since this is such a small school, I promise you will get in! I am so proud of you sweetie."

"But mom!" I complained.

"Either join cheer or chess club."

I pondered this for a second then crossed my arms. "Fine!"

My mom then patted me on the head contently and jogged away.

I turned back to the boys who all wore sheepish grins. I snarled at them.

_"_Sure, I'll join cheer! Because Kendall I bet you would love a ton of highschool guys staring at my ass and trying to see under my skirt as I do a flip."

Kendall shrugged. "As long as they don't try anything I could really care less."

_Dang it! My 'scare Kendall' tactic didn't work..._

I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Logan questioned.

"Cheer auditions, thanks to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Katies POV still<strong>

Cheer auditions sucked. The only people who tried out in our small school were my circle of friends, Jessica, and Jessica's new bff. The whole time consisted of me falling on my face about twenty times, Jessica and her new best friend Kayla sending me glares, and Abby trying to teach me the dance, so I didn't embarrass myself. Oh wait, too late for that! Then, to top it all off, Coach Gleam announced that we all had made it and everyone squealed, jumping up and down hugging eachother. I mean, how stupid is that? If we were all going to make it in the first place, why the heck did we have cheer auditions?

Yep, I was about ready to kill Kendall, Logan, and James. Twice.

When I told my mom about my 'sucess', she was delited and exclaimed how I was finally the daughter she always wanted. Way to boost my self esteem mom! Of course, Carlos made fun of me, but I could never be mad at that guy. James, Kendall, and Logan were delighted because now they could hang out with us while the girls slept over here. NOT going to happen by the way.

I don't get why James is so obsessed with Abby. I mean, what does she have that I don't? Sure, take away her humor, knowledge, charm, hygiene, popularity, pleasantness, talent, and positive attitude and what are you left with? A goregous girl who is extremely wealthy. Right. I don't stand a chance against her.

So, tommorow the new squad is having the 'cheerleading orientation' sleepover, and mom agreed to have it at our apartment seeing as she will be gone tommorow night for some interview downtown.

**The next night**

"There!" I exclaimed happily, standing up.

I had just finished perfectly smoothing the last sleeping bag. For the past freaking thirty minutes, I had set up the living room for the sleepover. I had set up 7 sleeping bags that were all perfectly smoothed, not a wrinkle on them. Then I had thrown a bunch of pillows around to make the atmosphere comfier. I had some wheat chips, butterless popcorn, diet soda, and a stack of girly movies.

**_*Buzz Buzz* _**I looked at my phone:

14 New Messages: Kyle

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone on the couch. He had been texting me all day but I didn't care. I was ignoring him.

Four extremely loud and rowdy boys raced through their bedroom door and jumped over the couch, piling ontop of eachother and rolling on to the ground. I rolled my eyes. Kendall stood up and jumped onto the couch, lounging across it.

"So Katie, when are all your hot friends coming?"

I rolled my eyes again and started to re-smooth the now wrinkled sleeping bag that Kendall had fallen on. "Any second now, but guess what? You guys are going to stay in your rooms tonight. I don't want you bugging my friends!"

Carlos scoffed " You can't tell us what to do! We are older than you."

I sent him an 'excuse me' look and he flinched squealing "I'm sorry Katie! Please don't hurt me."

***Buzz Buzz***

Kendall picked up my phone from the couch and handed it to me. I pocketed it quickly. "Whos Kyle and why do you have 15 messages from him?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

I glared at him. "No one and its none of your business!"

James and I exchanged a glance but I just shrugged and gave my phone an annoyed look.

Just then a knock came from the door and I jumped up to open it. All the girls trailed in.

_Okay, doesn't that only happen in movies that everybody arrives at the same time? How cliche..._

"Hey girls!" I forced a smile. They were all wearing their cheer uniforms. Wow, just wow.

They all waved and skipped into the room, claiming their spots on the sleeping bags. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were all smiling cheesily like idiots.

"Hey Lexi!" Kendall smiled happily

Lexi gave him a look "Hey Kendall"

_Gag..._

It had been an hour into the sleepover and the guys had totally taken over the party. Kelsey, Lexi, and Lilly were playing a game of monopoly with Carlos and Kendall. Logan was drinking some soda and chatting up Shay on the couch. Jessica and Kayla were playing dance dance revolution and almost forgot to send me their glares, but still shot me a few in between songs. And James and Abby were no where to be seen.

I honestly didn't mind at all that the boys had taken over the party, because obviously the guests were entertained and I didnt even have to put in any fake effort! The only thing that was really bothering me was the fact that I couldn't find either Abby or James.

_Jabby. Or Ames. Yuck! Thats just a bad combination. I can't even see them being together..._

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Katie do you have any paper towels? I spilled my drink!" Shay muttered.

I nodded and went to the cabinet under the sink, but they weren't there.

I turned to Kendall, who was still at the table playing monopoly. "Kendall, do we have any paper towels?"

"Oh ya, its in James and my room, I spilled something earlier today..."

I nodded and skipped over to his room, but I stopped as I heard a giggle. James and Abby were in there.

I breathed in deeply and cracked the door open slightly to see what they were doing. Abby was perched on his bed and James was sitting right beside her, his hand cupped on her chin. I watched in horror as he leaned forward, slowly reaching her lips. I closed the door and felt tears welling up in my eyes. It felt as if the whole world was spinning. I just needed to be alone and cry . Yes, I needed to let all these tears of embarassment and disapointment flood out.

I dashed to my room, as quietly as possible and jumped onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. My head was buried into a pillow and I let out a scream.

_Why was I so stupid? Its not even right to act like this! Get yourself together Katie! You and James don't even have anything so you can't care that he is kisssing other girls!_

I kept trying to convince myself this, but I still felt as if the whole world was laughing at me right now. As if the whole world was chuckling and saying _"Stupid Katie! The little sister that had a crush on her brothers best friend. How silly that she is crying over something she never had! How embarassing that one of her best friends is so much more grown up and goregous than her yet she thinks she even has a chance at winning over James' heart. What a stupid little girl! How pathetic is she that she is hiding away at her own sleepover because she saw her one-sided crush kissing another girl."_

I let tears fall down my face and just lay there, silent and still on my bed, letting all these thoughts eat up my mind, and overtake my surrendered presence. I jumped up and wiped away my tears as I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I cleared my throat, trying not to sound as if I was completely shattered.

Logan entered through, a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey hun."

I half glared at him, feeling to pathetic to be annoyed that he was trying to talk to me. "What do you need Logan?"

Logan sighed and sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry that you saw James with Abby. I know it must be hard for you."

I looked up now from my pillow "What do you mean? Did everybody notice I was gone?"

Logan shook his head. "Nobody noticed, just I did. And I also noticed that you and James have a connection. Don't deny it Katie, you know its true."

I shook my head and buried my face into my pillow "That's bull Logan. I don't have a clue what your talking about."

"Whatever. I know you two have something special Katie. And I just wanted to remind you, that you can never give up on James. Tables turn every day and you may not see it now, but you are such a special girl Katie. And you deserve someone who knows that. So don't just give up because of James and Abby."

I shook my head again. "Again, I have no clue what you are talking about."

_I know I was lying, but what else could I say?_

Logan nodded sympathetically and smoothed a strand of my hair "I just wanted to let you know. Check before you fall."

And with that he left.

***Buzz Buzz***

I checked my phone. 16 messages from Kyle.

But this time I didn't ignore it. This time I opened the text.

**From:Kyle**

**Sent:11:04 pm**

**Message: Hey K. Its me again. Plz reply babe! I am sry I was way outta line. I just want a second chance ):**

I rolled my eyes, wanting to punch Kyle in the face again. But then I thought about it, and I wanted to punch James in the face more than Kyle. So this time, I pushed the reply button.

What now James! Honestly, what do I do know?

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this one was a little depressing but they can't always have a perfect chippery ending now can they? (: Please give me ideas in either a review or a pm because I REALLY need some right now.<strong>

**Want to make my day? Review! **


End file.
